Smokey Quartz
by Wolfbane54
Summary: Steven is seven. Much too young to be taken through the warp. But Amethyst never listens. In a moment of pure joy and relief in finding Steven safe after an attack by a corruption monster, Amethyst fuses with him, causing Smokey Quartz to make an appearance much earlier than expected.


"Steven!" Amethyst cried, running towards him. She cursed her stupidity under her breath. She never should've taken Steven through the warp, even if it was just to show him a sunset. He was only seven, for crying out loud! She skidded to a halt in front of him, panting, as she pulled out her whip. He was shivering in fear, which was hardly surprising considering they were being attacked by a corrupted snake monster.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried out in fear as she ran towards the beast. Growling, she hooked her whip around its tail as it came round for another strike. Pulling it back towards her, she spun into a ball and sped around the beast. As the whip came to its stretching point, she pulled tightly, straining the snake's physical form and bringing it nearer and nearer to poofing. And with one final tug...

POP!

The sound reverberated around the cliffside, as the monster vanished, leaving only a star-shaped gem. Amethyst sighed, picked it up, bubbled it, and sent it back to the temple. At least Steven wasn't hurt...

She whipped her head around the other way.

"Steven!" She shouted. "Are you OK?"

The boy in question edged himself around the rock he was hiding behind and ran over to Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" he wailed. "I thought you were gonna' get hurt!"

She brought him up into a hug.

"Sssh. It's OK now. I've got you."

And at that moment, she could think of nothing more than how happy she was that he was OK, and he could not even begin to think of what would happen if she wasn't there, and there was a moment of pure happiness and silence.

And then there was a flash of light, and the two of them were gone.

They blinked, and they were one.

They had the appearance of a young female teenager, around 13 or so, wearing a light red crop-top with a star on, a pair of blue shorts with purple leggings underneath, and sandals on their feet. Their skin was a light pink, as though someone had taken purple and mixed it with cream. Their face was sprinkled with freckles, and on their head was a mop of dark hair, curly and partially obscuring their eyes. They stood there for a moment, and during that moment, it seemed as if the world had stopped.

They looked down at their hands.

"Wh- Wha-"

And there was another brilliant burst of light, and there were two again.

No-one was inside the house when they returned, and Amethyst was glad of it. She didn't think she would be able to talk to anyone right now, and Steven seemed unusually quiet. He slowly walked off of the warp pad, and upstairs towards where his bed was. Seeing no reason to break the silence, Amethyst went into the temple, opening the door to her room, and stepping through. She found a corner where she was surrounded on all sides. She sat there like that, just thinking. She was like that when the morning came.

When Amethyst exited her room, she was surprised to see the sun shining through the window. She had assumed that she had only been sitting there for maybe two or so hours, yet it was around 11 when she entered her room, and was clearly morning when she left. Looking over, she could see that the rest of the Crystal Gems (and Steven) were already sitting at the breakfast table. Speaking of Steven, he gave a cheery wave as she headed towards them. As she took a seat, Pearl tapped her on the shoulder.

"I head the warp activate last night. Did you go somewhere?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!" Amethyst snapped, reeling back as she realised the intensity with which she replied. "I- I mean... Yeah. I was just watching the sunset."

Pearl looked at her with slight worry, while Amethyst turned away. Steven didn't seem bothered with this turn of conversation, merely turning to Amethyst with a big smile.

"Amethyst!" he cheerily said. "I had the best dream last night!"

"Really?" she said gloomily.

"Yeah! Well, it wasn't really the best, but it was cool! See, we'd gone somewhere, and we were havin' a nice time, and then a big, scary monster came up! But you beat it down in a flash!"

Amethyst half-heartedly raised her fist in the air. "Whoo-hoo. Go me."

Steven grinned. "That's not all though! After that, I came up and hugged you, and then uh..."

Pearl looked at him expectantly. "Go on," she said. "What happened next?"

Steven frowned. "Well, I'm not sure. I ran up and hugged you, and then there was a flash of light, and then we weren't there anymore. Well, we were, but we were... One person?"

Amethyst flinched, before relaxing a moment later. So he thought it was just a dream? That was good. No awkward questions there then. But Pearl had a different reaction.

"Fusion? But how would you know about that-"

Garnet cut her off. "Rose had some sort of connection with her dreams. Maybe Steven somehow absorbed the knowledge without understanding it."

Steven tilted his head to one side.

"What's... Fousion? Fushion?"

Garnet chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You'll learn when you're older."

Steven pouted, but Pearl was still thinking. "Could Steven even fuse? He's half human! He's not made of light!"

Garnet shrugged, in a way that said 'I guess we'll find out someday.'

Steven finished eating his cereal, and jumped down from the stool. "I'm gonna' go get changed," he said.

Pearl turned and looked towards him. "Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked.

Steven just kept going, and turned back towards her with a grin. "Just watch me!" it seemed to say.

Amethyst followed suit, jumping down and heading towards the door that lead to the beach. I'm going to go get some fresh air.

She walked outside, feeling the warm sand on her toes. She sighed and plunked down in the sand, just watching the waves.

Only a couple of minutes later, she heard someone walk up behind her. Garnet sat herself down in the sand and stayed there for a minute without talking. She broke the silence.

"You seem troubled."

Amethyst sighed and turned to her. "You always manage to read me, even without your future vision, don't you."

Garnet smiled and turned to watch the waves. "You seemed to react when Pearl mentioned the warp, and when Steven was discussing his dream. Is there anything you want to talk about-"

Before she had even finished the sentence, Amethyst had already buried her head in Garnet's side.

"It wasn't a dream, it was real. I was stupid, I took him through the warp, a monster showed up, and I was so happy that it just... Happened. But this is wrong! He doesn't understand what this is! He doesn't understand the significance, and now he's written it off as a dream, and I don't know what to say, or do, or-"

Garnet extracted her head from it's buried place in her side, and looked at Amethyst.

"You- You fused with Steven?"

Her smile grew bigger, and she shook her head.

"You're looking at this all wrong Amethyst. This isn't a problem. Steven can fuse! And not only that, he already did! And if he can fuse with gems, maybe he'll be able to fuse with humans too! This is wonderful!"

Amethyst stared at her in shock.

"But what are we going to tell him? Are we going to tell Pearl? Is this going to be a thing now?"

Garnet looked directly at her. "As long as Steven understands, this could be a step in a good direction. But you'll need a name... I'll need to see them, but for now, how about..."

Garnet saw Steven in her mind, an energetic, cheerful young boy, who never seemed to be unhappy. And then Amethyst, a rebellious but emotional gem who was always mischevious. And she saw the way they interacted, and she saw the similarities and differences, and then she thought about the two gems, and a name came to mind.

"How about... Smokey Quartz?"

 **A/N:**

 **I finally made another story! About a year ago, I deleted all my stories from my account as I was displeased with my writing skills, and despite writing several drafts which were good enough for first chapters, I didn't upload again. But after finding this cool site called Fighter's Block (which I highly recommend everyone checks out), I had the drive to make another story. I hope I write more chapters, but this was all I planned. If I do, there won't really be a plot, just fun shenanigans. I currently don't plan on writing any more, but if people want it, I will try to deliver. Next will probably be a continuation of this chapter, but after that there will be time skips. I hope everyone was OK with my interpretation of Young!Smokey Quartz, I tried to imagine her differently.  
**

 **If you read this far, then thank you! You are an awesome person!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Wolfbane54**


End file.
